


Japan or Bust (Heads Together)

by templefugate



Series: Femslash100 [44]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Airports, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Character of Color, Canon Disabled Character, Community: femslash100, DC Rebirth, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, One Shot, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 09:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12553948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templefugate/pseuds/templefugate
Summary: Perhaps it would have been easier had Barbara ran out the door without looking back to see what (or who) she left behind.





	Japan or Bust (Heads Together)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for the femslash100 prompt "travel." I couldn't resist using this pairing.

"You know, I'm actually really happy your flight got delayed."

Barbara didn't look up from her phone. "You'd be happy if we had to evacuate the airport due to a sudden super villain drill."

"And I'd still beat you out the door on crutches."

"Heh." Barbara looked up, gazing at her roommate, taking in her hair pulled back in long braids, the bejeweled bracelets dotting her arms, and the soft curves of her face. Even before Burnside, they'd been roommates for so long. How many mornings had she woken up to the other girl so close to her?

"Alysia and Qadir and Ricky would be happy too, you know." Frankie grinned. "The whole city would."

Barbara sighed. "I've thought about this a lot already. I don't need you playing my conscious."

"But that's so fun!"

Barbara leaned across the stiff airport bench and pulled Frankie tightly against her. "It'll just be a few months. That time will probably fly by."

"Hopefully your hypothesis is right, Babs."

"Hey, you might even get some quiet time - a few months of normalcy."

"Sounds terrible!"

Barbara pulled away, looking down to her lap. She reached a hand towards her eye. For a moment, her mind flashed with images of shared sushi and small hostel rooms just a little more cramped.

No, she reminded herself. This was her journey alone, as it had always been.

"Don't worry," Barbara finally said, looking back up. "I'll still call and email you. Plus I'll bring you back more than a dumb T-shirt."


End file.
